Significant contributions from multiple disciplines such as biostatistics, computer science, clinical medicine,[unreadable] and basic bench science as well as multi-laboratory and core collaborations are all essential components[unreadable] necessary to perform translational neuroscience research effectively. However, the Washington University[unreadable] neuroscience community presently lacks efficient access to infrastructure for data sharing and collaboration,[unreadable] tools for integration and analysis of large biomedical data sets, and resources that provide statistical[unreadable] expertise. Therefore, to facilitate translational neuroscience and promote scientific collaboration among the[unreadable] Cores and neuroscience users of the Washington University Center for Translational Neuroscience[unreadable] (WUCTN), the Informatics and Data Integration Core will establish an overarching and comprehensive[unreadable] informatics infrastructure. Thus, the first aim of this core is to establish a central web resource for[unreadable] information about WU translational neuroscience activities, faculty, and resources. Namely, for each[unreadable] neuroscience Core facility, we will create a comprehensive web portal for Core access information, facility[unreadable] and equipment description, experimental protocols, resource scheduling, and cost sharing. The second[unreadable] aim of this core is to implement a web-based data entry and network file storage system to promote secure[unreadable] inter-departmental collaborations among Cores and investigators, thus allowing rapid dissemination of data[unreadable] and resources. The third aim of this core is to develop informatics tools to facilitate curation, query,[unreadable] analysis, and visualization of complex data sets across Cores. Initial development will leverage existing[unreadable] informatics software already developed for the Washington University Alvin J. Siteman Cancer Center and[unreadable] the National Cancer Institute, but not available to neuroscientists. The fourth aim of this core is to provide[unreadable] statistical support for genetic studies and analysis of large molecular data sets, assist investigators in[unreadable] experimental planning and power analysis for animal behavior experiments, and provide access to qualified[unreadable] biostatistical consultation for neuroscience investigators.